See You Again
by JS Abhi
Summary: We've come a long way from where we began, and I'll tell you about it when I'll see you again.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N  Y'all can be mad at me for starting this one but guys the chapters of this story are already complete. Plus, I think y'all will like it. But yes, you all have to read it carefully in order to understand it. The chapters will be of the same length as this one. I am trying something new and I think you all will like it.**_

_**So please, start reading and if you like it, give your review in the end. It will mean a lot.**_

_**Thank you, Janhvi.**_

* * *

_**Present**_

He unlocks the house with a big smile dangling on his face. He quietly observes the surroundings. _Everything is just the same. _He thinks. His eyes fall on the big portrait of his brother and him on the wall. His grin grows larger as he walks towards it.

He traces his fingers on the smiling picture of his buddy.

"Hey Boss!" He whispers and then looks around. An embarrassing smile captures his lips. He falls with his back touching the ground.

"AbhiAbhiAbhiAbhi..."

And he feels _HIS _laughter echoing in the house, giving him an indefinable soothe.

_**...**_

* * *

_**A/N Will update tomorrow.**_

_**Till then, take care,**_

**_Janhvi._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **__**Here's the update guys. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Past**_

He splashes water over his buddy. His irritation makes him so proud and happy.

Abhijeet looks at the wet spots all over his clothes. He turns to scold Daya in extreme vex but the later is laughing very hard. At last that bright face succeeds to vanish all the anger Abhijeet had minutes before. He shakes his head in smile.

"'Kya yaar Daya? We're so late! ACP sir is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry! I'll save you!", Daya shouts back, splashing more water over him.

...

* * *

_**A/N **__** 1st**__** chapter was 'Present' and this chapter is 'Past'. Please do read carefully otherwise you won't understand anything. **_

_**Please do review if you liked this and want to know further. A special thanks to**__** all those who reviewed. **_

_**Take care, Janhvi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N **__**Here's the next update. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Present**_

"Come in."

He enters inside the cabin. "Aapne mujhe bulaya sir?" The confusion over his face nevertheless hid the nervousness in his tone.

His senior nods with a soft smile. "Haan Daya." He takes a small pause and signals him to sit.

"Abhijeet ka message tha. Aaraha hai vo, kal shaam paanch baje. Iss baar confirmed hai."

Daya beams at him in in extreme happiness but then suddenly, turns all hesitant.

"Sir..mai use lene airport..kaise?"

No words but the constant gaze of his senior gave him the answers to all his questions.

* * *

_**A/N **__**Please do review if you liked it. **_

_**Next chap will be posted tomorrow.**_

_**Till then, **_

_**Take care, Janhvi.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_**Sorry for being late. But now it's here so, please have a look.**_

* * *

**_Past_**

"Doctor is he okay? Vo aise achanak behosh..sab theek toh hai na?", he asked in panic. The grim expressions of the doctor alarming him.

"Sir", the doctor said, " Mr. Daya is suffering from Brain Tumor. Hume unki surgery karni padegi, on immediate basis. You need to arrange Six Lakh rupees within a day otherwise we won't be able to start the further treatment. Hurry, or else.."

Doctor gave him a sympathetic look and went away, leaving a miserable Abhijeet behind. He was looking at the door of Daya's room with horrified expressions. Dread filling within him.

_"Brain..Tumor.."_

_..._

* * *

_**A/N**__** Please do review if you liked it.**_

_**'P.S. 'WAN' next chap is yet to be finished. I have to complete some parts of it. BTW, this time you all are going to get a big chapter of 'WAN'. So be ready. 'Tu jo na rahe' will also be, most probably, updated in this week. **_

_**This story will be updated tomorrow, so be tuned.**_

_**Take care lovelies, Janhvi.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_** _**Next chap's here. Enjoy!**_

* * *

He was waiting at the airport impatiently for his brother's arrival. At last when he arrived, he rushed towards him to hug him tightly, but got stopped abruptly in his way. Maybe, he noticed this because..

"Agar sahab mujhe dekhkar khush nahi hai, toh mai wapas chala jau?"

He looked at him with a jerk. "Are, aise kaise? Kabse dua kar raha tha ki tum wapas aajao, aur aaj aahi gae ho toh firse wapas jaane ki baat kar rahe ho?" And he stopped listening the heartily laughter of the other entity. A shy smile slowly appeared on his face too. He engulfed his buddy in a bone crushing hug.

Abhijeet said in a teasing tone, "Well, mera toh charm hi kuch aisa hai. Everyone wishes for me!"

"You weren't a wish Abhi," he says, breaking the hug and looking deep in his eyes, "You were a blessing."

* * *

**_A/N _****_I am not gonna reveal anything. The further chapters will give you the answers to your questions. So just stay tuned, ofc if you want to :D._**

**_Take care, Janhvi._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Here's the next update, enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Past**_

_**Bureau Jail**_

"DAYA!" He yelled loudly in tears. But it had no effect on the other entity. "D..Daya", he said finally breaking down, "Teri Kasam yaar, maine koi rishwat nahi li. Tere ilaj keliye maine apne bank account se paise nikale the. Maine uss Rajan se koi paise nahi liye yaar. Vo jhut bol raha hai."

Daya said through gritted teeth. "Tumhare account se koi paise nahi nikale gae Abhijeet. Tumhara bank statement clear hai." Abhijeet looked at him in helplessness. "Par..aise kaise ho sakta hai, maine toh paise nikale the." Daya spoke, clearly irritated. "Abhijeet please! Band karo yeh natak. Humne saari jaj-partal ki hai. Aisa kuch bhi nahi hua hai...Sach batao Abhijeet, baaki ke paise kahan hai?".

Abhijeet looked at him in hurt. "Maine koi paise nahi liye hai Daya."

And he had to shut his eyes tightly as Daya hit the wall beside him very hard with his fist.

"Paanch ghante hai tumhare paas", Abhijeet looked at him, "Paanch ghanton mein ACP sir Delhi se wapas aajaenge, usse pehle sach batane ki tayari karlena. Samjhe?"

Saying so, he stood up to leave when felt a grip over his wrist. He stopped at his place without turning back.

"Kya tumhe mujhpar itna bhi bharosa nahi hai Daya?"

He looked at Abhijeet and sighed observing his condition.

"Mai majbur hun Abhijeet."

...

* * *

_**A/N **__** So? How was it? **_

_**Please do tell me in your review.**_

_**Now I am going to sleep. It's literally 4:12 am. **_

_**Take care guys, Janhvi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**__** Here goes the next one. **_

* * *

_**Present**_

"Bhaisahab, maine khana mein koi zeher veher nahi dala hai. Aap kha sakte hai yeh khana." Daya snaps out of his thoughts as he hears his buddy's teasing tone.

He stares down at his plate and chuckles, suddenly nostalgic. He reaches out for Abhijeet's hand and gazes into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he asks, " I was so shit back in those days. Why weren't you mad at me?"

Abhijeet sighs, finally giving in. "Because there's this unfortunate thing. I need you more than you'll ever understand."

"I won't?", Daya asks in a low tone.

Abhijeet chuckles as he gets up and walks towards the kitchen. "Guess, now you do."

Daya sits there thinking deeply about things happened between both of them. He shakes his head then, smiling lightly.

"Guess, now I do."

...

* * *

_**A/N **__**So c'mon. Tell me about it.**_

_**And yup, this story's gonna end very soon.**_

_**An OS is on it's way. So be ready!**_

_**Take care lovelies, Janhvi.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Here goes the next one. **_

* * *

**_Past_**

_BOMBAY TIMES_

_"SENIOR INSPECTOR PROVEN NOT-GUILTY AFTER CID'S ACP STEPS BACK IN MUMBAI"_

...

He was constantly strolling outside his buddy's house, deciding whether he should go inside or not. He's been here for an hour now. His restlessness increasing by each passing minute. Finally he makes up his mind and takes big strides towards the home door. He is going to ring the bell when at the same time the door gets open. Two faces appear infront of him and he is confused to see the other face.

"Sir aap?". He blurts out. ACP sir smiles at him in pure happiness. "Acha hua ke tum yahan aagae Daya. Abhijeet, ab toh tumse pehle Daya hi hum sabko party dega."

He glances at Abhijeet and his expressions turn sombre, noticing the amount of hurt and pain in his eyes. "Kaisi party sir?" He asks, his eyes never leaving Abhijeet's. ACP sir says. "Are bhai tumhare dost ko promotion jo mil raha hai."

He looks at his senior with a jerk. A broad smile making it's way on his lips. "Kya sachmein..?" ACP sir nods. So, he runs towards his buddy and holds his hand. "Congrats yaar Abhi. Tum nahi jaante ke mai aaj kitna khush hun."

Saying so he hugs him very tightly but his cheerful expressions suddenly falloff as he feels the slight shivers in his buddy's body.

...

* * *

_**A/N **__**Do review if y'all liked the chap.**_

_**Most importantly, I hope y'all want me to continue this story. Because if y'all don't, I will delete it. My opinion is, y'all should wait because once this story is over, y'all will understand the whole concept and will love it. I am confident. Then again, it's going to end in some mere chapters.**_

_**Take care guys, Janhvi.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Here goes the next one. **_

* * *

**_Present_**

He buries his face more into Abhijeet's shoulder as he breaks out into a loud sob once again. Abhijeet caresses his hair and pats his back as he keeps on whispering soft 'nothings' into his ears.

"Mujhe..mujhe tumse bahot pehlese hi ma..mafi mangni thi magar..tum..tum toh jaa rahe the na.." He sniffles. Abhijeet shakes his head in disappointment because_ why can't you forget it?_

"I am sorry Abhi..I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I know that I am the one who hurt you the most, because you trusted me to be the one who would never ever hurt you. I broke your trust but..believe me, from the day you went away, this guilt's eating me up...Please fo..forgive me. Please don't be mad at me."

Abhijeet separates him from the hug. He cups his face and removes his tears gently. "Daya." He gives him his ever soothing smile and grabs his hand. "I am not mad at you, yaar. I know, that everyone you put your trust in is going to hurt you. The only difference is, I found the one worth suffering for. Stop thinking about it now. We are over it, aren't we?"

Daya nods, biting his lips as he once again buries his face into his buddy's shoulder.

...

* * *

_**A/N **__**Do review if y'all liked the chap.**_

_**Take care guys, Janhvi.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N_** _**Here is the next one. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Past**_

"Kya baat hai Abhijeet?", Daya finally asks, both the buddies were on the terrace. One leaning on the railing with his head in his hands while the other trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Tum ab CID Mumbai ke nae ACP banne wale ho, par tum khush nahi lag rahe." Abhijeet looks up at the dark clouds floating in the sky, his anxiety increasing by the passing time. "Daya, ACP sir yahan par sirf mere promotion ki news dene nahi aae the..Vo yahan aae the kyunki vo mujhe ek mission par bhejna chahte hai."

Daya nodded in confusion. "Haan toh issmein burai kya hai? Tum itne pareshaan kyun lag rahe ho?"

Abhijeet turned at him and said calmly though in a heavy tone. "Kyunki Daya agar yeh mission fail ho gaya, toh croreo logonki jane jaa sakti hai, vo bhi sirf humare deshvasiyon ki nahi balki dusre desh ke logonki bhi." He controlled his sinuses, adding more. "IB aur CID ke kuch officers ko chuna gaya hai. Bees logonki team banai gai hai. Iss team ko paanch sub-groups mein bata gaya hai. Har ek group alag-alag state mein kaam karega. Waqt aane par International Level pe bhi kaam karna padega. Dusre countries mein bhi jaana padega."

Daya speaks, still not getting what's so wrong with it. "Abhijeet." He places his hand on his pal's shoulder and presses it's lightly. "Exact problem kya hai?" Abhijeet takes a deep breath as he hangs his head down. "Jiss group mein mai hun, vo group mai lead karne wala hun." He looks up at Daya, restless. "Zara si bhi galti hui na Daya, toh itne saari logonki jaane..Mai nahi kar sakta yaar yeh."

Daya shakes his head in disappointment as he presses his shoulder once again.

"Agar tum iss mission ke layak nahi hote, toh HQ tumhe kabhi chunta hi nahi." Abhijeet looks up at him. "Abhi..Boss hum sabko tumpar bharosa hai, bas ab tum apne aap par thoda bharosa dikhao. Hmmm?"

Abhijeet looks away in dilemma. "Hmmm."

* * *

_**A/N**_ _**Do review if you liked the chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Last chapter really got a good response. Thank you so much.**_

_**Friends, I wanna try and write a Couple OS. But I don't know on which couple I should write as I don't ship anyone. Please, if possible, give some suggestions. Will mean a lot. :D**_

_**Have a nice day guys.**_

_**Take care, Janhvi.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N_** _**Here is the next one. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Present**_

"Abhi?"

Abhijeet peeked at him. Daya spoke, irritated. "Parso itna bada din hai aur tum ho ki yeh bekarki kitaab padh rahe ho. Na koi tayari ki aur na hi tumne speech likha hai abhi tak. Tumhe parso ke function ki kuch padi bhi hai ya nahi?"

Abhijeet frowns. "Chill yaar Daya. Sab ho jaega." Daya imitates him in annoyance. Abhijeet continues with a wink. "Vaise bhi, mai koi kaam karu aur vo theek se na ho, yeh ho nahi sakta."

Daya murmurs angrily. "Ek mission kya successful kar diya, bhaisahab kuch zyada hi udh rahe hai."

"Ah-han!"Abhijeet exclaimed negatively, hearing what he said. "Mission successful kar diya issliye nahi, balki", he added with a smile, "apna vada nibha saka, issliye."

* * *

_**A/N**__** Will post the next today itself.**_

_**Take care, Janhvi.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N_** _**Here is the next one. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Past**_

Daya fists the door knob in his hand, Abhijeet holds the handle of his suitcase. He looks at Daya with concerned eyes.

"Yaar." Abhijeet keeps his hand on Daya's shoulder. "Kal tak toh tum hi mujhe mana rahe the na ki mai iss mission par jau? Fir aaj jaa raha hun toh kyun gussa kar rahe ho?"

Daya jerks his hand away, clenches his jaw. He speaks in a low tone. "Kal tak pata joh nahi tha ki time-limit itni zyada hai."

Abhijeet smiles at him. "Sirf kuch mahine Daya.."

"Do saal!" Daya yells. "Do saal Abhijeet!"

Abhijeet sighs whereas tears start appearing in Daya's eyes. He grasps Abhijeet's hand.

"Vada karo." Abhijeet looks up at him. "Vada karo ki tum wapas aaoge, mere paas. Vo bhi bilkul thik-thak. Tum koi bhi betuki risk nahi loge, apna dhyaan rakhoge. Vada karo." Abhijeet tilts his head as his eyes start shinning too. Daya presses his hand more than before and says in a chewing tone. "Abhijeet! Vada karo!"

Abhijeet gives him a grimace of pain, smoothly takes his hand out from Daya's grip and hugs him tightly as he softly whispers...

"Vada raha."

* * *

_**A/N**_ **_Next is going to be the last chapter._**

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Take care, Janhvi.**_


	13. Chapter 13

...

A loud round of applause filled the auditorium as the previous Senior Inspector of CID, Mumbai and now ACP stepped on the stage. He took over the mic with a broad smile as he gave a mocking look to his buddy who was infact mad at him.

"Well, when I heard about me being promoted, two years ago, I wasn't as happy as I am today. Because, my promotion had some conditions to it. Also," he smiled warmly, "I wasn't going through a very happy phase at that time." He glanced at Daya, not to make him guilty but to give him the assurance that everything's fine. Daya in return just nodded at him. "If I am being honest, the feeling still hasn't completely sunk in. I don't even know where life would've taken me if ACP sir would not have trusted me back then. Unke mujhpe bahotse ehsaan hai..Aur mera voh ek dost jiski vajahse mai aaj yahan zinda khada hun. Agar voh nahi hota toh," he shrugged, "shayad mai bhi na hota. Mai unnsab ka shukrguzar hun jinki vajahse aaj mai iss mukam pe khada hun, fir chahe vo ACP sir ho, mere colleagues ya.." he gave a look to DCP sir, "DCP sir" He heard some muffled chuckles coming from the crowd whereas DCP sir grunted, making him smile.

"When you do things from your soul, you feel a river moving in you..a joy.." He looked up with a teasing smile. "Ab aaplog kahenge logonko thappad markar kaisa sukoon milta hai." The crowd chuckled, while ACP sir and Daya shook their head with a disappointed smile on their face.

"Toh mai batadu ke logonko maarkar nahi, logonki madat karke mujhjaise insaan ko sukoon milta hai. Yahi humlogonka farz hai, aapki suraksha. Aur jabtak mujhmein jaan hai, mai apna farz puri immandari se nibhaunga. Meri aakhri sasson tak mai apne desh keliye jiyunga. Shukriya." Saying so, he bowed down infront of the audience and then descended the stage. The hall was filled with claps once again. He took his seat beside Daya who gave him a proud look.

"Waah! Koi bhi taiyari kiye bina, on the spot speech tayar kar li aapne? Kya baat hai sir!"

Abhijeet gave him a look. "'Sir?'..Tereliye 'Boss' hi sahi hai."

Daya gave him a teasing look. "Aisa kya?"

Abhijeet winked. "Karle Promise?"

...

* * *

**A/N Hey Nikki, aagaya tera last chapter. My "mini-saga" ends here. **

**Thank you,**

**Janhvi.**


End file.
